Conección entre Dibujos
by Joaquin-k
Summary: esta es mi agrupación de Harry Potter, STar Wars, Naruto, Dragon Ball, Hunter X y Avatar en una sola historia


El despertar del niño

Era una noche estrellada, la del 22 de febrero del 2000. Elias estaba jugando afuera en el patio, ansioso de que ya lleguen las doce y con el su cumpleaños numero 11. Faltaban apenas dos horas para abrir los regalos y comer la torta que habían comprado junto a sus padres. Después de un rato su madre lo llama para la cena y mientras vaciaban sus platos pasaba el tiempo y se estrechaba el tiempo para el ansiado momento.

Luego de juntar la mesa y lavar los platos se fueron al living donde iban a comer la torta y festejar. Faltaba solo un minuto y tendría once años…

30 segundos…

10…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Joaquín salto, se abalanzó y abrazó a sus padres con todas sus fuerzas. Iba a comer torta, tendría nuevos juguetes e iba a ser el mayor de su grupo de amigos. Pero…

Una sensación rara. Como si sus padres se estuvieran derritiendo, se apartó y los miró… Se estaban convirtiendo en polvo y se desvanecían con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Elias no lo podía creer, no lo queria creer. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintió una punzada en su corazón y le faltó el aire. Se arrodilló y apoyo sus manos en el suelo…

Se habrá quedado diez minutos así, mirando como caían las lágrimas que a esa altura ya formaban un charquito. Se paro y miró al lugar donde por última vez había visto a sus padres, buscando una razón y explicación lógica que, por supuesto, no la hallaría. Por ahora.

Se quedó pensando los buenos momentos que habían pasado junto a ellos… podía afirmar que habían sido los mejores padres del mundo.

Pero un estruendo y el ruido de la puerta de la entrada al caerse había sacado a Elias de sus pensamientos. Elias miro hacia la puerta y vio un hombre extraño… Joven pero de cabello blanco como si fueran canas, unos ciento setenta centímetros de altura y flaco pero con músculos marcados. Llevaba puesto una polera y pantalón azul oscuro y un chaleco verde. Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara que le tapaba hasta la nariz y una banda protectora con un símbolo raro inclinada en su frente, tapándole un ojo.

El hombre lo miro y corrió hacia Elias. Lo agarro y lo puso como de caballito en su espalda. Elias solo se dejo, no le importaba nada ya. Junto con el hombre salieron a la vereda sin cerrar la puerta ni el portón. A Elias no le importo, no le importaba nada, solo se iría con el hombre a donde fuera que este valla.

-Agarrete fuerte- dijo el hombre, tenía la voz tranquila y suave. Fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió a Elias. Este obedeció y el hombre empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lado izquierdo.

Fue impresionante, nunca había ido tan rápido. Ni siquiera en una moto grandota que tenia su papa. Todas las personas con las que se cruzaban los quedaban mirando atónitos. Siguieron derecho hasta dejar Resistencia y hacer empalme con la Ruta 11, a la que tomaron y siguieron su camino alejándose de la ciudad donde no había ya casa ni personas que los vieran. Hizo un giro brusco y se adentró en un gran campo de trigo

-¿A donde vamos?- Se limitó a preguntar Elias

-¿Ves aquella estrella?- dijo señalando al cielo. Elias asintió-. Bueno, es Martes.

Elias se pregunto como mierda iban a hacer para llegar hasta allí. Pero estaba demasiado triste y desganado como para entablar conversación con un hombre-correcaminos que lo agarró mientras lloraba porque sus padres se desvanecieron. De tan descanado se quedo dormido en el hombro del correcaminos.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que de la nada apareció un hombre entre las extensiones de un campo sin cultivar. El correcaminos lo miró, sabía quien era. Una persona realmente fuerte, tanto como el enmascarado que llevaba el niño. Tenían la misma contextura física, su pelo era naranja y su remera celeste claro hacia juego con su pantalón. En sus mejillas tenía dos tatuajes, una en cada lado, una estrella y una lágrima. Elias se despertó sin entender nada, menos.

-Kakashi Hatake- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, tenía la voz empalagosa y un acento francés característico-. Esperaba verte

-Veo que Poseidón te envió a ti, Hisoka- dijo Kakashi-. Veo que los tuyos me están subestimando. Me pregunto a quien habrá enviado Hades.

-Según mi información al conde Dooku

En ese momento apareció otro hombre de la nada, uno más viejo con una capa negra que lo cubría y su pelo cubierto de canas verdaderas.

-Veo que han estado chismoseando sobre mi- dijo Dooku, tenía la voz mas gruesa y profunda

-No te creas- dijo kakashi fastidioso-. Dejo al chico lejos y ya vuelvo

Dicho eso corrió hasta el árbol más lejano a la vista, a varios kilómetros y lo sentó en la rama más alta disponible.

-Señor…

-Ahora no Elias, vuelvo y te explico todo lo que quieras saber

Kakashi se fue y lo dejo a Elias pensando como el hombre sabia su nombre, luego se acordó de sus padres y se desmayó de la tristeza.

El correcaminos volvió con los otros preparándose para lo que podía ser la última batalla de su vida.

Dooku vs. Kakashi vs. Hisoka

Los tres hombres se miraban, las chicharras y cigarras hacían un ruido insoportable escondidas entre los pastos. Era el momento de la acción.

-Veo que tendré luchar al máximo- dijo kakashi levantándose la parte de la banda protectora que estaba inclinada. Dejándose ver una cicatriz vertical en su ojo izquierdo que no era normal, era rojo y de tres puntos negros alrededor del iris.

-Ah… ¡El Sharingan!- dijo hisoka sorprendido pero con una sonrisa sobradora- Veo que te tomas las cosas en serio, en ese caso.-sacó un mazo de cartas de loba que lo revolvió con una velocidad increíble.

-Esto será interesante- agregó Dooku sacando un objeto cilíndrico de su bolsillo, pareció encenderlo y un sable láser se activo.

Es ahora.

Kakashi agarró dos kunais del bolsillo trasero y se los lanzó a Hisoka al mismo tiempo que este lanzo dos cartas. Estas atravezaron a los kunais con mucha facilidad y se dirigían a kakashi mortalmente. Sorpresivamente una cambió de dirección y fue hasta donde estaba Dooku.

Kakashi esquivo la suya con facilidad, pero… la carta dio un giro y se le iba a clavar en la espalda, el correcaminos lo supo gracias a su ojo rojo y lo esquivo. Ahora el tenía la delantera al saber la habilidad de Hisoka, controlar las cartas con su Nen. Dooku interpuso su sable láser en el camino de su carta y con mucho esfuerzo logró partirla al medio.

La carta de loba siguió atormentando a kakashi y este los esquivava sin problemas, pero era agotador. Hisoka sonrió y tiró nueve cartas más al aire, cinco se dirigieron hacia Dooku y cuatro a kakashi. Dooku mostró sus habilidades parando las cartas velozmente con su sable láser mientras que kakashi esquivaba y se alejaba como podía.

El Conde se cansó y usó su fuerza Sith para crear una onda expansiva y apartar momentáneamente las cartas asechadoras. Tiempo suficiente para escaparse y correr alocadamente hacia Hisoka con el sable en alto. A quince metros Kakashi se cansó y usó el chidori, una técnica Ninja para crear energía eléctrica en su mano capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, y atravesó las cartas fácilmente.

Dooku atravesó a Hisoka por la mitad pero resulto ser una tela sobre un palo cargada de sorpresa textura, una habilidad que permite cambiar la apariencia de objetos delgados. El verdadero estaba detrás de un árbol y salió aplaudiendo y felicitándolos por sus habilidades. Pero dos manos salieron de la tierra y tomaron los pies de Hisoka mientras que Kakashi corría con toda su fuerza con el chidori todavía activado dispuesto a atravesarlo, sin embargo se había precipitado y no había visto una carta que caía del cielo y se le incrustó la cabeza

Kakashi explotó y salió humo. Hisoka se sorprendió porque sabía que era una técnica de los ninjas para crear clones capaces de usar chakra.

Entonces el original era el que estaba en la tierra. Con mucha agilidad sacó una carta y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas al suelo entre sus piernas y el que estaba abajo también exploto, lo cual sorprendió a Hisoka hasta el punto de pensar que estaba acabado porque sabía que el kakashi real estaba detrás de él con un chidori a punto de atravesarlo. Y en efecto, pero con mucha agilidad logró esquivarlo y tomar la mano izquierda de kakashi impidiéndole que lo atacara. Dooku, que se había tomado un tiempito saltó sobre ellos e hizo un corte entre los dos…

Kakashi había ganado el forcejeo y Dooku le corto el brazo derecho a Hisoka. Los tres se separaron como lo hicieron antes de empezar la pelea.

Hisoka apenas se inmutaba de que le hubieran cortado un brazo, cosa que intrigó a Kakashi.

-Creo que has aprendido una lección, Hisoka, nunca bajes la guardia- Dijo kakashi.

-Todos sabemos que esa mini-batalla era para conocer nuestras habilidades, no soy tan tonto como para perder un brazo- le contesto hisoka con su sonrisa característica.

Ese dato sorprendió al Ninja y al Sith. El brazo empezó a moverse y lanzo un puñetazo a Kakashi que lo esquivó fácilmente.

-La batalla comienza ahora- aclaró Dooku.

El fue quien tomó la iniciativa, con un brazo izquierdo lanzó un rayo Sith hacia kakashi que lo recibió con un Chidori y quedaron peleando. Y a Hisoka lo estrangulaba usando la fuerza Sith. Quedaron unos minutos trabados en su pelea y Hisoka estaba perdiendo la conciencia, hizo un último esfuerzo tirandole un puño con el brazo a Dooku, que tuvo que interrumpir el estrangulamiento para agarrar su sable láser y cortar la mano en Dos, al parecer esa mano no molestaría mas.

En ese momento Kakashi aprovechó para ganar el combate de rayos y realizó una posición de manos para hacer un ninjutsu, colocó su pulgar e índice en sus labios y sopló. Una gran bola de fuego salió en dirección a Dooku, eso lo mantendría ocupado y Kakashi salió corriendo con un chidori en su palma izquierda en dirección a Hisoka, que lo esperaba con su mazo cubierto de Nen.

El cazador le lanzó sus cartas al ninjas que las rompía con su chidori. El ataque de Kakashi alcanzó a darle a Hisoka en el brazo izquierdo cortándolo. El chidori se extinguió y empezó una lucha de pies a manos entre kakashi e Hisoka… La velocidad de ambos era increíble, apenas se les veía sus movimientos pero se sabía quien era el ganador. Kakashi acertó un puño en Hisoka que salió volando por los aires. Sin embargo el brazo que había sido cortado por el chidori lo golpeó a kakashi en la nuca tendiéndolo en el suelo.

Dooku ya había terminado con la bola de fuego y estaba esperando para entrar en acción, encendió el sable y salió corriendo hacia Hisoka que ya estaba parado pero un poco mareado. Su mano cortada estaba flotando encima de su cabeza y planeaban cinco cartas alrededor de esta.

La mano voladora hizo un movimiento y las cartas salieron disparadas hacia el conde atormentándolo. Este uso su fuerza Sith para espantar solo dos cartas y se quedo luchando con tres. Kakashi se estaba levantando y los miró a ambos. Él era muy inteligente, podía analizar varios planes en un momento y elegir el mejor. No quería utilizar esta técnica pero así lo hizo, los puntos negros de su ojo rojo se convirtieron en un extraño triangulo que rodeaba su pupila. Era el mangeyko Sharingan, la técnica definitiva de su ojo izquierdo.

Apuntó hacia Dooku y activo el kamui, esa técnica hizo desaparecer el sable láser y el conde quedo indefenso. Una carta le atravesó el estomago y la otra se le incrustó el estómago. La última iba directo a la cabeza pero usando su última fuerza Dooku lanzó un rayo Sith espantando la carta. Este se desplomo desmayado en el suelo por el dolor y la fuerza utilizada.

-Ya veo- dijo Hisoka sorprendido-, asíque has decidido usar tu Mangeyko, Kakashi. El kamui si no me equivoco, una técnica capaz de mandar un objeto o parte del cuerpo a otra dimensión. Pero requiere una enorme cantidad de chakra ¿no? Veo que lo elegiste a el porque piensas que soy el más débil. Gran error.

-Demasiado charlatán, Hisoka. Esta entre nosotros quién se llevará al niño…

3)))))Kakashi activó el chidori y salió corriendo hacia Hisoka que lo esperaba con una sonrisa casi burlona. La mano hizo otro movimiento y diez cartas del mazo del bolsillo de Hisoka y volaron toda velocidad contra Kakashi. De entrada este logro cortar dos cartas, pero las otras lo perseguían mientras Kakashi escapaba como podía. Finalmente una lo alcanzó y este explotó tirando humo, otro clon de sombra.

El verdadero estaba detrás de Hisoka con un chidori que lo atravesó por completo y los cortó en dos, pero era solo otra sábana. No sabía donde estaba el Hisoka original y diez cartas lo seguían, era una situación emergente para Kakashi. Tenía dos problemas: encontrar a Hisoka y si utilizaba de nuevo el Kamui podría quedar inconsciente. No podía fallar

Usando el Sharingan descubrió que el cazador estaba sentado en la copa de un árbol no muy lejano, pero era demasiado tarde. Hisoka con su mano lograron conectar Nen a todas las cartas que había tirado durante la batalla y las que aún le quedaban en el bolsillo. En total eran 51 dirigidas a Kakashi.

Con grán habilidad en la posición de manos Kakashi invocó cuatro paredes de tierra y un techo. Las cartas atravesaron la mini-casa de Kakashi que se desmoronó largando una gran cantidad de polvo. Pero ahí no estaba el ninja, este ya estaba corriendo en dirección al árbol donde estaba Hisoka.

Este se sorprendió y supo que tendría que usar su técnica definitiva. Lanzó al aire sus últimas dos cartas, sus comodines. De ellos salieron dos bufones con caras malignas, sedientos de sangre. Eran curiosamente parecidos a su invocador.

-Vaya Hisoka- Dijo uno-. Hace cuanto no nos invocas, debes estar en aprietos.

-Limítate a hacer tu trabajo- le contestó Hisoka fastidioso.

Ambos Jokers sacaron dos espadas, y corrían para enfrentarse directamente con Kakashi. Este sabía que si solo vencía a esos dos payasos, Hisoka sería pan comido.

El ninja sacó dos kunais y se enfrentó a los jokers. Eran muy rápidos, no podría con los dos a la vez. Kakashi se alejó e invocó a otro clon de sombra y este corrió alejándose del original. Uno de los bufones se fue con el clon y uno se quedó con el original.

-¡Idiotas! Vayan solo a por el original- gritó desesperado Hisoka.

Demasiado tarde, el conde Dooku que ya se había despertado irrumpió sorpresivamente en la batalla y lanzó un rayo Sith al Joker que perseguía al clon de Kakashi. El bufon se cayó al piso y el conde le pisó la cabeza matándolo. Y el verdadero Kakashi estaba ganando la batalla contra su comodín, le arrojó los Kunais al bufón y este los bloqueó con sus espadas pero no reparó en Kakashi que se acercaba con su Chidori y le cortó la cabeza. Los tres peleadores se miraron.

-Ambos están destrozados- comentó Kakashi-. Dooku, no tienes tu sable y te han atravesado el estómago, si no haces algo rápido te morirás desangrado. Hisoka, has agotado mucho Nen y debes de estar exhausto, además, ya gastaste tu arma definitiva, solo te queda tu asquerosa mano.

-Y por lo que veo- agregó Hisoka sonriendo-. Tu también estas en un estado deplorable. Ya no puedes usar el Kamui y tu chakra debe estar al límite.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una lucha de supervivencia- concluyó Dooku-. Me pregunto quién se llevará al niño.

Los tres corrieron hacia un punto de encuentro donde se chocarían con todas sus fuerzas, Kakashi y Dooku con un puño mientras que Hisoka con una patada. La explosión fue enorme creando una gran onda expansiva mandándolos a volar por el aire. Kakashi e Hisoka cayeron parados y Dooku se desplomó sin poder levantarse.

-Definitivamente, el niño está entre nosotros dos- Dijo Hisoka riéndose.

-Es tu fin.

Kakashi se concentró y liberó un gran Chakra, estaba liberando la primera puerta de chakra y realizar el Loto Primario. Corrió hacia Hisoka con gran velocidad que lo quedó mirando atónito. El ninja le aplicó un gran Gancho al cazador que voló por los aires. Kakashi saltó, lo agarró y empezaron a girar rápidamente. Estaban cayendo en picada y se estrellarían con el suelo. Y en efecto se produjo un gran impacto y ambos luchadores quedaron inconcientes. La pelea había terminado ¿Quién se levantará primero?


End file.
